


Good Vibrations

by KoraKwidditch



Series: Marauders Crack Fics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, Flying, Inanimate Object Porn, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Mentioned Peter Pettigrew, Mild Smut, Orgasm, Vibrating Nimbus 2000, Vibrators, Young James Potter, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoraKwidditch/pseuds/KoraKwidditch
Summary: The Marauders test out their first invention, a vibrating Nimbus 2000.Written for Hermione's Nook Cards Against Muggles Crack Fest!
Relationships: James Potter/Nimbus 2000, Peter Pettigrew/Nimbus 2000, Remus Lupin/Nimbus 2000, Sirius Black/Nimbus 2000
Series: Marauders Crack Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675846
Comments: 16
Kudos: 39
Collections: Cards Against Muggles Crack Fest





	Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! First crack-fic ever. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> My prompt was:  
> Black Card: Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail and Prongs' first invention _____, didn't go quite as well.  
> White Card: a vibrating battery-operated Nimbus 2000
> 
> Beta love to LunaRavenclaw9! Ty :) <3

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/143851546@N04/49698180666/in/dateposted-public/)

Good Vibrations 

“What the bloody hell have we done?” fifteen-year-old Remus Lupin uttered as he stared in horror at the item in the centre of their group. 

James picked it up and held it out so he could study the handle. “I think it will be quite nice. Do you know how often my arse gets sore while playing quidditch?”

Sirius snorted beside him. “Good thing you’re not a girl, Prongs. Otherwise, that broom might soothe more than just your sore arse.”

The pair chuckled merrily at Remus’s scowl and Peter’s bumbling about not understanding what they meant. The group made the decision to head to the Quidditch field to test out their new invention. As it was mid-day on Sunday, the field was thankfully empty. During a small squabble about who would go first, Remus deduced they didn’t know what could happen, therefore Peter was chosen as the test bunny.

He flew up on the Nimbus 2000 slowly, trepidation etched on his face. As he reached about thirty feet in the air, they heard it. A loud buzzing sound came from the broom, followed by an exclamation from Peter. 

“Uh-guys! I don’t know...” Peter trailed off as the buzzing increased and before long, his loud moan could be heard across the field. The trio still remaining on the ground looked at each other curiously while Wormtail descended back to Earth. 

His face was beet red and he shoved the broom into James’ hands before running back to the Castle. Sirius looked at James oddly but the spectacled boy only shrugged before mounting the broom. 

“Guess it’s my turn. Let’s see what that was all about.” James expertly flew to the air, doing a few small laps above before stopping short as the vibration’s started. He gripped the handle as the vibrations moved up his arms. The feeling shot straight to his trousers and... _Merlin_. He was getting hard. 

This wasn’t supposed to happen, it was only supposed to ease the ache he got in his bum from sitting on a broom for too long.

He tried to move back to the ground but the broom wouldn’t budge. It kept him hovering in the centre of the field and the vibrations increased in speed. James let out a guttural sound as his trousers tightened painfully. The vibrations were hitting his bollocks in all the right ways and he could feel himself nearing his edge. 

Before he knew what was happening, he let out a loud moan as he came in his pants. The vibrations immediately stopped and he found that he was now able to maneuver the broom again. His head was fuzzy from the post-orgasm bliss but he found his way back to the ground safely. 

“Well?” Sirius asked expectantly. 

James turned to Padfoot and handed him the broom. “I-I don’t...”

“That good, huh?” Sirius gave him a smirk before taking off to the sky. James could hear the sound of the vibrations, they were stronger then they had been for him and Peter. Remus looked at him with a quirked eyebrow. 

“You alright, Prongs?” he asked with concern. 

“Mhm.” James’ voice came out high-pitched and awkward. How could he explain that a broom just made him _come?_

“You and Peter are a bunch of virgins!” Sirius shouted down to them. “All it does is _vibrate._ How do I get it to move? It won’t let me go anywhere.” 

Remus looked to James with wide-eyes as he realized why James and Peter had acted so oddly. “You mean...” 

James could feel his face turning scarlet under Moony’s surprised gaze. 

“Hey guys, up here! How the hell do I get down?!” The pair on the ground looked up to see Sirius angrily yanking at the unmoving broom handle. 

“You have-” James’ voice came out squeaky and he cleared his throat, forcing it to lower an octave. “You have to let it, you know...” 

“Seriously?!” Padfoot exclaimed. “I have to orgasm on this bloody thing to get off? I’m not a girl. It’s only vibrating!” 

At his words the buzzing increased to an exponential rhythm, the sound echoing on the empty stands. Sirius let out a yell, though it dwarfed in comparison to the sound of the broom. After a few moments, the vibrations stopped and Sirius came back to the ground with a dreamy expression. 

“Alright I take it back, this thing is awesome,” Sirius said as he tried to hand the broom to Remus. “Your turn, Moony.”

Remus refused to take the handle and dodged around as Sirius failed to get him to grip it. Finally cornering him, Sirius was able to get Moony’s hand to touch the wood, and now he couldn’t let go until he flew up and allowed it to bring him to completion. He glared at the pair of them as he ascended and Padfoot turned to Prongs as the sound of very light vibrations sounded above them. 

“You think Quality Quidditch Supplies would sell this?” He asked with a wolfish grin. 

James stared at him incredulously. “Sirius, I’m going to burn that thing the moment Remus comes back down and we will never speak of this again.” 


End file.
